plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomb Raiser Zombie (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Tomb Raiser Zombie (disambiguation) 225px |box title = Tomb Raiser Zombie |cost = 4 |strength = 2 |health = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = History Zombie |ability = When this hurts the Plant Hero, make a random Gravestone in a random lane. |flavor text = He's good at making friends.|trait = Gravestone}} Tomb Raiser Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 2 /3 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and his ability makes a random zombie with the Gravestone trait, including another Tomb Raiser Zombie, that is hiding in a gravestone on a random lane every time he does damage to the plant hero. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' History Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When this hurts the Plant Hero, make a random Gravestone in a random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description He's good at making friends. Strategies With As Tomb Raiser Zombie will grant you a free zombie through a gravestone upon hitting your opponent, it is recommended to keep him alive as long as possible by keeping his lane clear. Boosting his health is also suggested, as he will survive longer, resulting in more gravestones. Giving him Frenzy by playing Possessed or Maniacal Laugh can let him attack the plant hero if he manages to destroy all the plants in the lane with his attack as long as he still survives. Using this zombie in combination with Headstone Carver is a great strategy, as both Tomb Raiser Zombie and the zombies made by him will be given +1 /+1 after emerging from their gravestones. Moving him to an empty lane with tricks like Smoke Bomb is also beneficial, as your opponent cannot do anything during the zombie tricks phrase. can use Carried Away or Lurch for Lunch on him so he can make at least two gravestones within a single turn. Due to his lacking stats of 2 /3 as well as his expensive cost, it can be hard for Tomb Raiser Zombie to survive, so be sure to save some brains for tricks in order to allow him to activate his ability, because it only activates when he hurts the plant hero. However, do be reminded that this zombie's ability is also luck-based. While you could get powerful zombies, you can also get zombies that don't fit well in your deck or have insufficient stats. Against Despite having mediocre stats, Tomb Raiser Zombie can become devastating if you give him the chance. When you see him, block his lane quickly, as he can only make gravestones when he does damage to you. You should destroy him as fast as possible. When Tomb Raiser Zombie makes a gravestone, the player should prepare for any zombie with the Gravestone trait, since Tomb Raiser Zombie can make Gravestone zombies that are not from the Sneaky class. is a good counter against this zombie, as it will instantly destroy the gravestones. You can also use Spyris to know which random zombie is summoned by Tomb Raiser Zombie. This way you can prepare to face threats from the gravestones. To stop Tomb Raiser Zombie if he has already emerged from his gravestone, , , Berry Blast, and other tricks will all work due to his low stats. Gallery Tomb Raiser Zombie statistics.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's statistics TombRaiserCard.PNG|Tomb Raiser Zombie's card Grayed Out Tomb Raiser Zombie.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's grayed out card tomb78.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie with 7 /8 and the Frenzy trait Rustboltpremiumpackthrewrew.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie on Rustbolt's Premium Pack TombRaiserZombieconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Tomb Raiser Zombie TombRaiserZombieAttacking.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie attacking TombRaiserZombieCardImage.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's card image Giant Tomb Raiser.jpg|Gigantic Tomb Raiser Zombie due to a glitch TombRaiserConjuredbyEscapethroughTime.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's statistics after being Conjured by Escape through Time Screenshot_2017-06-29-05-20-50.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie being the featured card in the menu for the June 28th, 2017 Old Tomb Raiser Zombie PvZH - desc.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's statistics Tomb Raiser Zombie silhouette.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's silhouette Receiving Tomb Raiser Zombie.png|The player receiving Tomb Raiser Zombie from a Premium Pack Trivia *Unlike his Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart, he makes zombies that have the gravestone trait, rather than summoning tombstones that block plant attacks. *His description alludes to the fact that he is able to make more zombies, thus literally making more "friends". *For unknown reasons, sometimes he does not create a Gravestone zombie, despite having directly attacked the plant hero. **In addition, sometimes him making a Gravestone softlocks the game, but the chance of that is extremely low. *He appears on Rustbolt's premium pack, even though you can't get him from that pack since he is in the Sneaky class and Rustbolt can't play him normally. *There was a glitch where Mixed-Up Gravedigger could be made by his ability, even though he does not have the Gravestone trait. **This might be because Mixed-Up Gravedigger makes every zombie on the field hide in a Gravestone '''when he is played, including himself, and mixes them around, thus technically giving him the '''Gravestone trait. ***The game softlocked upon making him, as Tomb Raiser Zombie's turn never ended. This would result in the current match unable to end normally. This happened because Mixed-Up Gravedigger made every zombie on the field hide in a Gravestone, but because Tomb Raiser Zombie did not hide inside a Gravestone prior to that, the turn never ended. Category:History cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Gravestone cards